This invention relates to an automatic cleaning-liquid dispensing device, and particularly to a type of cleaning-liquid dispensing device from which the contained cleaning liquid will be automatically fed in given amounts upon sensing the presence of an external object intended for receiving the cleaning liquid therefrom.
Soap or cleaning emulsion or other cleaning articles in public facilities are normally provided for the users to clean their hands. Because of direct contact with a user's hands necessary when using soap or cleaning liquids, the use of such cleansers in public facilities is not only inconvenient but also facilitates the spread of bacteria. In order to solve this problem, conventional automatic cleaning-liquid dispensing devices are produced for public use. However, since the construction of conventional automatic cleaning-liquid dispensing devices is generally composed of a cleaning liquid container and a pumping arrangement, external pressure has to be applied upon the pumping arrangement for cleaning-liquid dispensing purposes. As a result, either an excessive amount of cleaning liquid is supplied due to excessive pressure, or an insufficient amount of cleaning liquid is obtained due to insufficient pressure, causing great inconvenience to the users and eventual damage to the pumping arrangement.